


Deszcz

by Agniechchan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sleep
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agniechchan/pseuds/Agniechchan
Summary: Morgana nie mógł zasnąć. Drabble.





	Deszcz

Deszcz radośnie pluskał o parapet, a Morgana nie mógł spać. Sen po prostu nie przychodził, nieważne ile czasu przeleżał na brzuchu Akiry. Gdyby tylko nie padało, to mógłby wyjść i pospacerować w mieście, _poczuć się_ jak człowiek (ale tak naprawdę jedynie udawać).

Bo chociaż _wiedział_ , że nim jest, to jednak w noce takie jak ta miał wątpliwości, deszcz skutecznie nie zagłuszał jego myśli, był za cichy.

Głupi Ryuji, przez którego znacznie częściej o tym myślał. Gdyby tylko się nie odzywał...!

Ale jednak się odezwał i nic nie mogło zmienić tego, że Morgana czuł na pyszczku, jak powoli coś mu spływa.


End file.
